yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
Debris/guide
Overview This is the walkthrough page for Debris . The game is complete so far with 4 endings and a total of 17 effects (not including the instructions). If you see any incorrect/missing information, please let us know/edit this page. Effects In Debris effects are used with the SHIFT key. Some effects need others to be collected first to use a specific power. Many events require the use of effects as well. 'Scissors' ---- Appearance-''' Tatsuki wields a pair of scissors. 'Use-' Used to kill NPCs and trigger certain events. Killing NPCS may result in obtaining money occasionally. 'Action-' Tatsuki snips the scissors. 'Location-' It is recieved by going to glass world, going in an opening between various glasses. At the "school", go to the middle door, then to the leftmost door, talk to the grey man to recieve the effect. '''Tuxedo ---- Appearance- 'Tatsuki wears a black tuxedo. '''Use-' Purely cosmetic '''Action- makes him bow. Location- 'Follow the instructions to get the scissors, but, at the other school corridor, interact with the paper. The area will rust. Go to the very last door. Then go down and left. You'll see an headless figure over a pedestal. Interact with it to recieve the effect. 'Rat ''' ---- '''Appearance- '''Tatsuki turns into a small rat. Also can be Tatsuki in a rat costume. '''Effect- '''Tatsuki's speed is doubled no matter if he is a rat or human. '''Action-Tatsuki alternates between an human and a rat. Location-'You can find it on Purple and Black tiles world, by going right, then up when there's a pillar slightly behind you. Interact with the purple rat to receive it. 'Glass ---- Appearance-''' Tatsuki becomes made of blue glass. 'Effect- '''Purely cosmetic. '''Action-' Makes him break (He can't move when broken) and shift again makes him piece back together as a whole. 'Location-' Go to glass world, then into the giant corridor (south). On the face corridor, interact with the arm coming out of the wall. On grey eyes, go down, right, down, left, then follow the rest of the path and interact with the glass. Doing so will take you to a warping maze. Go left, then follow the instructions: #left #left #right #up #up #left #left #right #left #left You'll be on a previously inaccessible part of glass world. Interact with the melting blue glass for the effect. '''Hole ---- Appearance- 'Tatsuki's face becomes a hole visible from both sides. His normal outfit also becomes pink, and his hair green. '''Effect-' Using the action key warps Tatsuki to the nexus. 'Action- '''Tatsuki stretches his face to go back to the nexus. '''Location-' Go to Blue and orange faces world, Go left, down, right, down, right all the way, down, right, down, right and interact with the blob. Go up, and then, on the other world, go up until you see a second blue thing. Then go left and touch the area between the green bunches. An event will happen and you will earn the Hole effect. '''Eyeless ---- Appearance-''' Tatsuki's eyes are missing, only the eye sockets and blood remaining. 'Effect-' Purely cosmetic- however, when equiping the effect Tatsuki will walk in random directions due to loosing his eyes. The player can control him a little, but more often than not he will just walk in a random direction. 'Action- '''Tatsuki wipes the blood from his eyes. '''Location- '''Go to Blue and orange faces world, Go left, down, right, down all the way, left, down all the way, right and interact with the black twig. Go right, and, on desert world, go left and enter the brown buiding. On the blue maze, go down 2 squares, right, down 2 squares, right and enter the door. On the building's top, go into the flashing tile. You'll go down into the city. After entering, go left and enter the aquarium. After going straightfoward through it, go in the door with the walking blocks. The corridor you find yourself in has random chances. Just keep trying until you get to the number 5. Going down will make you go on the pastel world. Interact with the plant to recieve the effect. 'Arm Clock ---- Appearance- 'Tatsuki gains a clock with arms on his head. '''Effect-' Purely cosmetic. 'Action-' The pointer spins. 'Location- '''To get it, follow the instructions to the Ripped eyes effect, but, go until the number 3 corridor. When going, with luck, you'll get on a room with a ladder, after climbing, you'll find yourself on a block city. Go left, down, left, right, down, left, left. On a glitched room, you'll find a crazed clock. Interact with it to receive the effect. 'Slime ---- Appearance- 'Tatsuki becomes a small blue blob of slime. '''Effect- '''Slows Tatsuki down. '''Action- '''Tatsuki wiggles. '''Location- '''To get it, go to the gray ash world (gray door with white). Head north until you see a second block. Then go left and interact with an weird monster. On this new area, go up and right, entering the door. On the halls, go to the upper hall, on the door at the left, on the stairs. Inside will be a monster. Interact with it to recieve the effect. 'Gong ---- Appearance- 'Tatsuki carries a gong with him. '''Effect- '''Makes it rain when the action key is pressed. '''Action-' Tatsuki hits the gong, causing rain. 'Location-' Go to the gray ash world (gray door with white). Go south and into the face. On the grass house, go right and even more right. On the white hall, go in the door, and into the space between four holes. You should be on a purple island. Head right and up and pass between the other sponges. There should be a village nearby. Go on the south-right house, and interact with the spark to receive the effect. '''Upside-Down ---- Appearance- 'Tatsuki becomes upside-down, as if gravity was reversed. '''Effect-' Purely cosmetic- However, using this effect near certain NPCs shows their true idenity while he spins, and can occasionally be used to trigger events. 'Action-' Tatsuki spins in a circle. 'Location- '''Follow the instructions for the Gong, but, on the grass house, go on the second corridor and go into the second-to-last door. Interact with the weird eye plant for the effect. 'Beast ---- Appearance- 'Tatsuki becomes a wolf-like black monster. '''Effect-' When roaring, NPCs will scatter and run away from Tatsuki. 'Action-' Tatsuki roars, causing all nearby NPCS to run away. 'Location- '''For getting it, go to the pink door, right until you see a fourth tree, then down to interact with the flower. On the next room, go up. You should be on a glitchy maze. Go to the left exit to arrive at the bottom of the sea. Go south until you see 8 red corals arranged in 4, side by side. Go down until you see the third blue set of rocks, then continue left and interact with the rusted metal thing to get the effect. 'Hand Mirror ---- Appearance-''' Tatsuki holds a hand mirror. 'Effect- '''When the action key is pressed, Stops other things from moving. '''Action- '''Stops/starts NPCs '''Location-' Follow the guidelines to the Beast effect, but enter the hole. On the blue maze, go south, then right at the second fork, then up, right and down at the third fork. Go into the door and left. An event will happen. On the Snow world, go down, then left and interact with the moving arms to get the effect. '''Pan ---- Appearance- 'Tatsuki wears a pan on his head with a pot lid as his shield. '''Effect-' Purely cosmetic 'Action- '''Tatsuki adjusts the pan hat. '''Location-' Follow the instructions for getting the beast effect but when you get to the 8 red corals arranged in 4 at the sea floor, go through them. Go up a level and enter the door, going down the yellow hallway. In the next room, you'll have to stab the NPC's in your way to get to the upper right path. Keep going right then in the next room, enter the hole in the largest box. You'll be in an empty room. Exit the room. In the new area, go left and enter the house with the blue starry door. Keep going through the maze until you see another starry door. You'll end up in a gray world with light red's, blues, and what looks like a black colored crying NPC. Head two steps left, and continue north until you see an orange-ish monster with a long yellow eye. After interacting with the orange/red monster, you'll be in a long white corridor. Continue through and you'll be in Tatsuki's apartment building. Go up, left, up, right, up, right, up and open the door. Go interact with the marking on the next door and the effect's yours. 'Bidoro ' ---- 'Appearance-' Tatsuki holds a bidoro. 'Effect-' When the action key is pressed, Tatsuki plays a few notes. -It should be noted that when using the Bidoror effect, allthough rare, there is a chance that Tatsuki will blow too hard and break the Bidoro. The effect will be unusable for the rest of the dream, and until Tatsuki wakes up. 'Action- '''Tatsuki plays the bidoro. '''Location- '''Recommended to unlock the green door in the nexus. If the door is still locked: 1. Follow the instructions for the scissors effect, but go in the last door, and enter the next door. 2. Continue going on the corridor and at the pile of moss, face up and interact with it. 3. At the maze, try to head to the left white flower instead of the top one. 4. At the forest, go down until you hit a tree and left to interact with the eye flower. 5. Head left and up and interact with the door to unlock it. After unlocked, enter the world again and go down all the way and pass through a passage between two weeds. After passing, go right and up and enter the white door. On this new area, go right on the next door. Upon entering, you'll see a purple humanoid-like figure holding what seems to be a bottle. Interact with it to get the effect. 'Desk Light ---- Appearance-''' Makes Tatsuki holds a desk light. 'Effect-' Illuminates dark areas when switched on. 'Action- '''Turns the lamp on/off. '''Location- '''Follow the instructions to Pan effect, up until you follow through the first starry door. Once you get into the door you'll find yourself in the starry world maze. Just continue right and you will see a shining gold colored object. Interact to get the effect. 'Card ---- Appearance- 'Turns Tatsuki into a walking card. '''Effect-' Purely cosmetic. Action- Tatsuki flips the card and change suits. 'Location-' First, get the Lamp effect. Then go into Grey Eye World (Pure Grey Door). Turn on your lamp and go left by 13 steps and up. If you see four walls, just go left until you see two hands. Pass between them. On the Grey eyes path, go left until you see a third fork on the road. At this fork, go down all the way, follow the path and go between two colored hands. After passing two parallaxed maps, you'll be at an hospital. Go to the last door at the corridor and into the door at the next room. Interact with the hole to receive the effect. 'Rock ' ---- 'Appearance-' Tatsuki becomes made of rock 'Effect-' Marks a spot with a small rock when the action is done 'Action-' A small hunk of rock falls from Tatsuki's head and marks the spot it falls on 'Location-' Go to the purple and black checkered tiles world and interact with the smallest pillar. The pillar will teleport you to a smaller area with a princess and a light purple NPC. Talk to the NPC to be teleported to a stabbing room with multiple doors. Enter the door that warps you to a dark grey with wire floor maze-like area. Look for a floating green crystal that will teleport you to a room with a large crystal on the ground. Interact with it to get the effect. Semi-Effects While these aren't actual effects, they do change Tatsuki's appearance and have the effect animation. '''Rolling Chair Similar to Yume Nikki, in Tatsuki's dream world you can ride the chair, but it decreases your speed. 'Different Hairstyles' In the marketplace, there is a tent you can enter with four different statues that change Tatsuki's hairstyle until an effect is used, or he wakes up. Without Bandana and Ponytail Tatsuki's hair without his bandana or in a ponytail. Short Hair Tatsuki's hair without his bandana or long hair. ---- 'Without Ponytail' Tatsuki's Hair with his bandana, but not in a ponytail. Worlds Debris has a nexus with 8 doors, but the green door with flowers needs to be unlocked before it can be accessed like a normal door. 'Purple and black checkered world' A world with a soft purple backround and many purple and black pillars. Going right 40 steps and all the way up leads you to the mouse''' '''effect. Or, going up and right a little until you see two pillars close together and going straight up leads you to the mouse effect as well Connections: *Short pillar->Purple and black princess area (Rose Princess event location) ->Stabbing Room Events Most events in Debris are random, or need a certain effect (usually the scissors). 'Cockroach' A random event when waking up is to find a cockroach running around Tatsuki's room. Getting close to it will cause his face to scrunch up, and walking over the bug kills it. 'Spotlight' A random event that happens when entering the bed to dream. The screen goes completely black and a shining spotlight appears. The patern of this spotlight may differ each time. 'Broken Tatsuki' A Random event triggered by enting Tatsuki's bed in the dream world until he is warped to a sparkling area with a girl with blue hair in the middle. Interacting with her teleports him to another area with water and while fish running with legs. Keep going straight up to enter a cave. Tatsuki then climbs down a long ladder to a clearing with another Tatsuki, but with triangle holes. Talking or using the scissor effect breaks this other Tatsuki, and after that you need to use the Hole effect or Wake up to exit. 'Static TV' A random event upon entering the dream world, when interacting with the TV in his dream room, it has the chance to warp you to a very glitched world with invisible walls. Running around in this area is another Tatsuki without his bandana that is more transparent and ghost-like. The Tatsuki clone cannot be interacted with, and mirrors Tatsuki's movements. Unless you have the Hole effect, the only way to leave is to wake up. 'Nexus' A random event that may occur without warning while standing in the Nexus. The Nexus patern spins and glows for a short amount of time. 'School Rave' Follow the instructions for the scissors effect to get to the school, but go to the far right door with a red eye on it, a screen with many spinning paterns and rave music will play. 'School Event' An event that was much more common in Version 0.05 of Debris but is now much more random and rare. First go to the school, and interact with the poster on the wall to turn the school into the broken-down/dilapidated school. Then enter the room where you got the Scissors effect in the normal school. An event will show Tatsuki trapped in the center of the room with the screen wavering and he will get knocked to the floor. Some more thumping sounds can be heard and he is repeatedly starting to repeat in a glitched way (similar to a movie skipping) and eventually starts breaking up. He lies on the floor on his back bloody for a few seconds before splitting into pieces again. After the event ends it causes a force wake up. 'Rising' ' '''Follow the instructions to get the Hand Mirror effect, but look for a square hole with lots of bubbles coming from it. Tatsuki is shown floating with a strong water current upwards. You can leave the event and go back to the underwater caverns. 'Drowning' Follow the instructions to get the Mirror effect, and through one of the underwater doors there will be an event of Tatsuki drowning, and then land in the snow world. There is no way to get back to the underwater caverns from the snow world 'Skydiving' Follow the instructions to get the Upside-Down effect, but explore all the doors until you come to a clearing with a table, two NPCs, and a view of outside. Simply walk up and interact with the view to show Tatsuki skydiving down. The event continues until you press X, and you return back to the clearing. 'Clones in the Hospital' Follow the instructions to get the Card effect, but interact with the back to turn the hospital dark. The hallways should have changed, and keep going until you reach the far left door, then an area with many Tatsuki clones appear. The menu is unaccessable, and thedoor out is locked. After a few seconds, all ofthe TAtsuki's (including you) become wounded, most missing body parts such as legs, or arms. The plays is without their torso, andTatsuki's speed is slowed. The door is still locked, and eventually a mist covers the screen until Tatsuki is forced to wake up. 'Glitch Menu' If you talk to the menu changing doctor in the Hospital, there is a random chance you will get a glitched menu instead of the normal ones. All text is almost impossible to read, the pattern is made of gibberish, and the menu sounds are distorted and loud. Talking to the doctor again should solve the problem. 'Sky Elevator' Follow the instructions for the Arm Clock/Eyeless effect to get to the blow maze. Enter the passageway with a big blue bottle next to it, and step on the flashing blue rectange. Tatsuki slowly decends to the marketplace with baloos along the way. 'Punishment' While in the marketplace, kill any stick-figure NPC with the scissors effect. Imediately, pink birds will run at top speed at Tatsuki, and capture him. The screen goes black and various snipping, gurggling, and hacking sounds are heard, until the screen shows Tatsuki without his torso, sitting in a pool of blood in a cage with a marketplace NPC and various other NPCS surrounding him. Tatsuki then wakes up. 'Nightmare Room' In the maze to get the rock effect,there is a doorframe like enterence that leads to a small room with another door that is either locked or unlocked (the chance is random, just keep re entering this room until the door in unlocked) pots and pans hanging from the roof, and a single NPC. If you have the pot effect, equipping it in this room causes the NPC to go for Tatsuki, and he takes the pot effect. The pot effect then becomes unacessable for the rest of that dream, but waking up regains the effect. Additionally, going through the locked door if it is open leads to a small space with hands, violent shaking and screaming. 'Purple Princess' In the purple and black checkered world, going to the clearing with the purple princess and talking to her (the chance is random, just keep talking to her to trigger the event) and she will become tangled in thorns and roses while chasers appear. All connections to other worlds are closed off, so even with the Hand Mirror stopping the chasers, you need to wake up or use the Hole effect to get out. It should also be noted that using the Upside-Down effect while the princess is normal shows her with a big rose on her face for a second. 'Hug' In the blue maze, there is one door that leads to an orangle-pink small room with a big black stickman-like figure. Getting close and interacting with it triggers a fullscreen event of the figure embracing Tatsuki in a sort of hug, and Tatsuki then wakes up. Endings '''Warning: Contains Spoilers for the Endings of Debris.' After each ending, there is a small "Thank You" screen too. 'ED1' Simply collect all 17 effects (on the menu it should say 18 though, because of the instructions being counted as an effect.) and exit Tatsuki's room in real life. Tatsuki is then shown sitting in a grassy feild with the wind blowing, watching the afternoon sky and the clouds pass by. to get Endings 2 or 3, you need to first unlock the red book with Lefia. Collect all effects and then go to the palace-looking place (where you get the slime effect), and use the mirror effect and one of the doors on the top floor should become transparent. Enter this door (keep using the mirror effect, two chasers will be waiting for you when you enter this door) and you should be in a grey-brick looking area with broken TVs. Keep going up to see a glitched up version of Lefia, and trigger a close up of her. She should dissapear from thethrone. Wake up, and use should see an open red book on Tatsuki's floor. Interact with it to play as Lefia. 'ED2' ' '''After getting the red book, don't complete Lefia's part and leave Tatsuki's room. Tatsuki will then be outside along a forest-like path, if you keep going up then there is a small clearing with Tatsuki's corpse and what appears to be one of the chasers in her normal state on the floor. The camera then pans up to show the same scene from ED1, but without Tatsuki sitting in the grass. 'ED3' To view ED3 you will need to play as Lefia in the red book. 'Lefia When playing as Lefia, you can enter her bed to save. '''Menu Belongings (もちもの) - View Lefia's current inventory, or view the instructions. Action (こうどう) part of the menu, you can go back to her room (へやたもどる), or Stitch (とじる) to return to Tatsuki. As Lefia, you start out with many items in your inventory, and there are no effects to be collected in the book. Pressing the Action key will make her run faster. You can only go forward by interacting with the fluttering page at the corner of the bottom right, or the upper left to go back a page. Around the middle of each of these pages there is an empty toy box. Simply interact with all the toy boxes (You can take the items in and out of the toy boxes, a blue lid over the box means the item is in there), and at the final toy box Lefia's face darkens, and she starts to glitch out. As Lefia you go through what appears to be a very distorted version of Tatsuki's room, and leave though the front door. The book then closes, and you return to Tatsuki. Tatsuki shakes his head if you try to open the book again, and simply exit his room. From here Tatsuki holds his scissors, and Lefia stands blocking the path. You then have the option to keep going forward, or turn back. Turn back from where you came to view Ending 3, which has Tatsuki standing looking at the red book. The final scene has Tatsuki sitting in the corner on his bed looking down. 'END' There is also a forth "true ending", where instead of turning back from Lefia blocking the path, face her with the scissors. Tatsuki then stabs Lefia, who then bursts into flames and turns to ash. Keep going forward, and similar to ED2, you will see the same corpses. Tatsuki will step back a bit, then face the camera with a grin and his tongue showing. He then goes back a bit, laughing, and runs all the way back. He is then shown holding Lefia's red book by a park with one of the calm chasers sitting on a swingset. The final screen has both of them walking down a road, but Tatsuki suddenly stops, drops the book, and charges at the girl with his scissors. He then starts laughing again and runs off screen, and the screen darkens. When the screen is black, you hear some static and other sounds, and the game returns to the title. Category:Walkthroughs